The Administrative Core (Core A) will provide programmatic direction, evaluation of scientific progress, facilitate interactions among investigators, and provide administrative support to the Program as a whole. The Program consists of four individual projects (Projects 1-4), and three Cores; Core A, the Proteomics and Lipoprotein Characterization Core (Core B), and the Myeloid Cell and Atherosclerosis Core (Core C). The Principal Investigator, Dr. Karin Bornfeldt, will be the Program Director. The Administrative Core will be responsible for the day-to-day administrative and fiscal support, and will provide financial reports and oversight of the four Projects and Cores B and C. Other functions of Core A include organizing monthly lab meetings and an annual retreat to provide coordination and communication within the Program, organizing peer review of trainees? fellowship applications to promote their careers, and maintaining a website for data sharing and communication within the Program Project and outside investigators. A Program Project Management Committee consisting of the Project Leaders will be responsible for planning and dealing with local issues. An Internal Advisory Committee will evaluate the Program Project on an annual basis to assess progress and direction. The Administrative Core will also be responsible for evaluation of the entire program by outside consultants and by an External Review Committee.